


slowly, softly, reverently

by sebootyslay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not beta read we die like daichi here, Omegaverse, i am too single and lonely to write these kinds of things, this is so sweet istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: “Toshi,” he mumbled. Ushijima chuckled.“A little bit more,” he said into his ear. “Just a little bit more, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”“S’okay. You won’t.”“No, baby,” Ushijima smiled as he kissed Oikawa’s hair. “You can’t do things that hurt right now,” he rumbled softly, trying to assuage the impatient omega next to him. “Trust me.”OR alternatively - just soft ushioi sex
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 355





	slowly, softly, reverently

**Author's Note:**

> i made a list of haikyuu scents if they were in the omegaverse and then suddenly i really REALLY just want soft ushioi omegaverse sex. that's it

“Tooru,” the reverent way in how Ushijima says his name made the omega shudder. Staring into the molten eyes of his mate, Oikawa felt like jelly. He could barely move his limbs, but that wasn’t a problem for Ushijima. Strong arms scooped him under his thighs, one sliding up to press Oikawa’s body to rest against his chest. The omega sighed dreamily in the hold, knowing that Ushijima could smell how pleased he is despite his fatigue.

“’M so tired…” Oikawa whined softly as he was caried to the bedroom. Ushijima laid him on the bed carefully, like he was some fragile piece of china. On some days, Oikawa would petulantly chide him for that, saying that he wasn’t a glass doll. Today, however, he wanted to feel pampered. He was dead tired and could barely keep his eyes open. Having someone who would gladly take care of him felt like heaven at the moment.

“I know,” Ushijima got on the bed as well after pulling the blankets over him. Oikawa turned so he could face him, and hands easily pulled his body to cuddle close. Oikawa let out a pleased rumble in his chest at the action that could be interpreted as possessive and loving at the same time. Ushijima answered in his own low rumble, one that Oikawa could feel through their touching chests.

“Big alpha man,” he lovingly joked. “Of course you’re pleased with that.”

“Hard not to,” Ushijima didn’t even bother denying it. Oikawa didn’t feel like calling him out for it. Instead, he buried his nose at the crook of Ushijima’s neck, inhaling the scent of rain and wet grass. He felt hands trail down his arm, the fingers gliding on soft skin. Ushijima brought his hands to his lips and pressed a kiss at each knuckle and going up to his fingers. Oikawa giggled softly at the attention, earning him a smile from Ushijima.

“So beautiful, Tooru,” Ushijima whispered into the palms of Oikawa’s hands. “So beautiful,” he closed his eyes as he pressed Oikawa’s slender finger to his face. Oikawa stared up at him amusedly, an exasperated yet fond look in his eyes.

“You’re so weird,” he said, followed by another giggle. He felt giddy from all the soft touches and attention. Ushijima didn’t say anything. He turned his head and kissed Oikawa’s palm. “Kiss me instead, you big weirdo.”

“It’s not weird to find your mate so beautiful,” Ushijima said as he pressed a sweet kiss onto Oikawa’s waiting lips. “So beautiful and mine.”

“Hmm,” Oikawa slung his arm over Ushijima’s neck, bringing him closer. “Of course I’m yours. What’d you think this big mark on my neck is for?” he teased, lips a hair’s length away from Ushijima’s. The alpha leaned in to kiss him again, but Oikawa teasingly backed away, hushing him. “Ah, ah. Not yet.”

“You were the one who wanted to kiss.”

“Mhmm, maybe I changed my mind?” he laughed out loud when Ushijima pushed him back into the mattress, the other now hovering over him. Ushijima only grunted. “You big, alpha brute.”

“Yours.”

“Yes, _my_ big alpha brute,” his fingers skimmed over the bite mark on Ushijima’s neck. It looked so much more delicate than the big mating scar on his own neck. He didn’t mind it really. In fact, he’s proud of it. It was him who made Ushijima, a big, strong and desirable alpha want him _so_ much that he made sure the whole world could see who Oikawa belonged to.

“Yours, yours,” Ushijima repeated, voice softened to a whisper as he leaned down. This time, Oikawa didn’t push him away. He couldn’t, even if he wanted to. Not like does, anyway. Kissing Ushijima was always a pleasant thing. His toes curled in pleasure as big hands gripped his waist. Ushijima trailed his lips down to his jaw, nibbling the soft skin. Oikawa gasped at a bite to his neck, but the man soothed it with his tongue.

“Come here,” Oikawa murmured. Ushijima complied, always ready to give. Oikawa cupped his face and kissed him again, letting Ushijima slip his tongue in. They made out for a while, and at some point, both of them ended up on their sides, Oikawa had one leg over Ushijima’s hips and the other had a knee in between the omega’s legs, letting the smaller man grind on his thigh.

Oikawa let out a breathless moan when Ushijima pressed his knee higher.

“Wakatoshi…” he breathed out; cheeks flushed. Ushijima was busy kissing his neck. “I wanna… I wanna – please.”

“Please what, baby?”

“You know,” Oikawa whined. He pressed his face into Ushijima’s hair. “Please don’t… I don’t wanna say it.”

“Okay baby,” Ushijima tilted his head up to peck Oikawa’s lips. “I know. It’s okay,” he hushed him. Large hands crept down to Oikawa’s waistband. With a swift yank, his shorts and boxers were pulled off and thrown off the bed. Oikawa squirmed, the feeling of embarrassment suddenly hitting him for no reason. His cheeks reddened as he looked down. Ushijima looked back up to him, olive eyes piercing through his own brown ones. Oikawa looked away and bit the bottom of his lips.

The grip of Ushijima’s rough hands made the omega moan aloud.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Ushijima said and dipped down to kiss the man’s collarbones. Sharp teeth gently scraped against soft skin, and Oikawa whined.

“Wakatoshi… Waka-” he inhaled sharply when Ushijima tugged on his dick. “Wakatoshi,” he whimpered. “Don’t be mean,” he managed to choke out with tears pooling in his eyes. Ushijima’s eyes widened slightly at the sight.

 _I can’t handle you being mean right now_.

Oikawa was tired. He wasn’t usually this pathetic, and Ushijima knows that. Usual sex with him lasts for so long, mainly due to the omega’s constant teasing and defiance. Oikawa likes to bait Ushijima in before pushing him away at the last minute. It’s a push and pull game, a game that Ushijima tirelessly entertains. Oikawa likes to take, and Ushijima loves, no, he _adores_ to give. It’s a dynamic that fits them.

However, tonight is different, and Ushijima understands.

“I’m sorry,” he soothed. His hands start pumping up and down Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa let out a choked moan, the tears now falling, wetting his long lashes. Ushijima bent down to kiss him, and Oikawa replied just as desperate. No games tonight. Oikawa doesn’t want to take. Instead, he wants to receive.

And Ushijima would gladly give.

Fingers found Oikawa’s hole, slick seeping out already. Ushijima’s thick fingers pushing in and out made obscene, squelching sounds. He held the man close to him. It was intimate, it was soft, it was loving.

“Wakatoshi,” Oikawa whined into his shoulder. The alpha had a hand around his waist and the closeness soothed Oikawa’s rattling heart. Ushijima could feel the other slowly relaxing, his muscles going lax in his hold.

“That’s right. It’s okay, I got you,” Ushijima continued to reassure, taking a whiff of the sweet citrusy smell of his mate. Oikawa always smells the sweetest when he’s desperate for touch. At two fingers, Oikawa was fidgeting in his hold.

“Toshi,” he mumbled. Ushijima chuckled.

“A little bit more,” he said into his ear. “Just a little bit more, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“S’okay. You won’t.”

“No, baby,” Ushijima smiled as he kissed Oikawa’s hair. “You can’t do things that hurt right now,” he rumbled softly, trying to assuage the impatient omega next to him. “Trust me.”

“Okay,” Oikawa gasped as Ushijima spread his fingers. “Okay, okay.”

“Good boy,” Oikawa shuddered at the praise, whining lowly. Ushijima kissed his temples, moving to three fingers in and out. It was wet, and they would have to change the sheets even though they just did it that morning, but it was alright.

At the curl of his fingers, Oikawa moaned loudly. Ushijima kept pressing his fingers into the spot, and Oikawa was sobbing in his arms.

“T-Toshi, I-I-” before Oikawa could even let out a proper warning, he came in between them, the liquid caught in the hem of his shirt and Ushijima’s sweater. Ushijima kept moving his fingers but avoided his prostate, giving him space to recover.

“You did so good,” the alpha praised. Oikawa shook his head, so Ushijima pushed his head in between the other’s neck and shoulders, pressing kisses there. “So good for me. Always so good.”

“Please, please,” Oikawa hiccupped through his sobs. Ushijima pulled his fingers out and quickly pulled his own pants down along with his boxers, just enough to let his own cock free. He was already hard from their make-out session earlier.

Without words, he lined himself up against Oikawa’s sopping hole and gently pushed in. The omega gasped and writhed in his hold, but he kept going until he bottomed out. Oikawa’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated to the point that his irises were lost, leaving just a faint brown ring. Fingers grappled at Ushijima’s biceps, nails scratching.

“How’re you feeling?” Ushijima finally asked.

“Full,” Oikawa managed to say. More tears leaked out, and Ushijima growled before moving, the sight of his pretty omega with tears wetting his lashes, half-open pink kissed lips spurring him on. He intentionally angled his thrusts to Oikawa’s sweet spot, and the omega moaned unashamedly.

Unlike his usual fast paced thrusts, Ushijima’s hips jerked slowly yet still powerful. Oikawa could feel himself getting hard again as his dick rubbed against the rough material of Ushijima’s sweater, no doubt ruining it.

“You smell so good,” he nosed his way to Oikawa’s scent glands, taking a deep whiff. His tongue peeked out to lick the mating scar, making Oikawa jerk. He mouthed over the mark, knowing that it was one of his mate’s sensitive spots.

“Faster,” his voice came out as a whisper. “Please, I need – faster. Please.”

“Okay. Okay, baby,” There was a sense of urgency in Ushijima’s voice as he sped up. He had to hold Oikawa down to make sure the man doesn’t move too much from the force of his thrusts. The omega’s walls were fluttering around his dick, milking him and sucking him in. Ushijima had a hard time controlling himself.

 _Slow_ , he reminded himself. _Give what he needs_.

Ushijima turned them around so that he was on his back. He scooched back up in a sitting position, gathering the shaking omega in his arms. Oikawa was draped over him, chest heaving as he panted. Ushijima pulled the man’s dirty shirt off, leaving his mate naked. He knew Oikawa liked it when he was fully naked while Ushijima was still dressed as they fucked.

“Toshi,” Oikawa was mouthing at his neck, teeth nibbling near their bond mark. Ushijima groaned as he moves his hips again, thrusting up into the heat. Hands held Oikawa’s hips steady as he moved, and a particular thrust earned him a gasped sob. Oikawa leaned back to tilt his head back, lost in the pleasure.

The man above him was a moaning mess, mouth hung open and eyes glazed over. Ushijima burned this image in his head, his mate gorgeous and desperate for him. A hand trailed down, and a finger rubbed the puffed rim from where they’re connected. Oikawa’s hands flew to his shoulders, nails biting into the meat at the sensation. He didn’t say anything. He was too lost.

It was all too much and not enough at the same time. Oikawa felt like crying, the pleasure was overwhelming and he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Ushijima noticed, because of course he did. The alpha grabbed a hold of his weeping cock and started to stroke it roughly.

“Toshi – Toshi, no,” he started, but Ushijima didn’t listen. He continued stroking the other, pulling out moans and sobs from him. It’s too much. Oikawa can’t handle this.

“You can, baby,” Ushijima purred in his ear. “Cum, baby. You can do it.”

“No, I can’t,” Oikawa shook his head as he sobbed in pleasure. It felt so good, too good until he doesn’t know if he could let go. Ushijima kept thrusting in him, and one in particular made him cry out.

“Yes, you can,” Ushijima patiently said. “Cum for me, baby. Let go.”

He kept thrusting in the same space that made Oikawa see stars, and at this point, he didn’t even know where the pleasure was coming from. His dick was being stroked by hands roughed from years of volleyball and his hole was filled to the brim. Ushijima pulled at him so that he could rest his head on his shoulders.

“It’s okay,” he coaxed him. Oikawa didn’t know why was it so hard, but it was. Was he scared? Scared of what, exactly? He didn’t have time to think, because he felt the familiar coils of an orgasm simmering in his belly, and he was now sobbing on Ushijima’s shoulders.

“Please, please,” he didn’t know what he was begging for. But Ushijima does. He always does know what Oikawa needs.

The alpha quickened his pace, feeling his own knot slowly inflating. A sharp thrust, and it slipped past the tight ring of muscles. The hard pressure of his knot was pressing directly on Oikawa’s prostate, and with another flick of his wrist, the omega was cumming into his hand with a shout of Ushijima’s name.

“Good boy, you did so well,” Ushijima was nearing his peak, but he didn’t want to further stimulate Oikawa too much. He settled with gentle thrusts as he wasn’t able to move much anyways with his knot in. Oikawa hiccupped, circling his arms around Ushijima’s neck.

“Come on,” his voice was tired, but Ushijima could smell how satisfied Oikawa is from his scent. “Fill me up.”

“Shit, Tooru,” Ushijima grunted as he gripped Oikawa’s hips, for sure leaving marks. The omega shivered, and his legs were shaking. He squeezed his hole and his toes curled at the sensation. He was too sensitive for anything else, but he wanted Ushijima to cum as well.

“I love you,” he whispered, and that was what it took for the other to reach his peak.

 _Of course, that’s what would get him off,_ Oikawa thought, shuddering as he felt himself be filled up. Ushijima thrived for Oikawa’s love and would do anything to get even a sliver of it. _What a helpless alpha_.

“Tooru, Tooru,” Ushijima chanted his name like a mantra, leaving kisses all over where he could reach. They would be stuck like this for another ten minutes or so, and post-orgasm Ushijima is so generous with his praises and declarations of love for Oikawa. Not that he wasn’t generous before, but sometimes the things he says is so embarrassingly sweet that the omega can’t handle it.

Ushijima rested his back against the headboard and Oikawa let himself be pampered with kisses and loving touches. After kissing the whole expanse of his neck, Ushijima started littering small pecks on his shoulders. Thumbs stroked the skin of his hips, and Oikawa sighed as he buried his fingers in Ushijima’s hair.

“D’you mean it?” Ushijima asked, voice slurred and heavy with satisfaction. It was evident in his scent, now so noticeable and thick in the air. Rain and wet grass mixed perfectly with his own sweet, citrusy smell.

“Mean what?” now that he was coming down from his high, Oikawa was slowly regaining back his usual teasing personality, as if he wasn’t the one crying and overwhelmed just five minutes ago.

“That you love me,” the big alpha hid his face in Oikawa’s collarbones. Oikawa had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“What do you think?” he tilted Ushijima’s head back with the grip in his hair. The man just stared back at him dumbly, and Oikawa let out an exasperated but fond sigh. “Look at the big mark on my neck, and tell me that I don’t mean what I said.”

A small smile slowly crept up Ushijima’s usual stoic face, and Oikawa felt his heart speeding up again. Oh god, he loves him so much.

“Okay,” the alpha was smiling like a child now, and it was almost ridiculous. Oikawa only huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair, admiring how soft it is. The alpha was giving him the look again, where his eyes were looking at Oikawa with so much fondness and love and he just looks so enamored that Oikawa had to look away.

“I’m tired.”

“Mhmm,” Ushijima adjusted their positions so that they’re now lying, with the alpha on his back and Oikawa sprawled over his body.

“Cold.”

“Alright,” Ushijima once again complied and pulled the blankets up. The omega snuggled into his chest, content. He was positive that he was letting out a please rumble now, evident by the happy thrums from Ushijima that he feels in their bond.

When his knot deflated, Ushijima slipped out of bed to their washroom. He returned a little while later with his sweater off, exchanging his pants for a pair of loose sleep shorts and a washcloth in hand. Oikawa let himself be manhandled around as he was cleaned, shying away sometimes at ticklish spots. Ushijima touched him gently, reverently, like he was some sort of deity and Ushijima was a devoted worshipper. It made his heart ache, and he couldn’t stand feeling cold alone any longer.

“Come here,” he urged Ushijima. The alpha tossed the washcloth away and slipped back into the sheets. Oikawa pulled him close, and at the skin to skin contact, he sighed he relief. He felt arms circling around his waist, and he felt so loved that he could almost cry. Almost, he didn’t, because he was slightly too embarrassed to do so after the desperate show he did during sex earlier.

“Goodnight, Tooru,” Ushijima nuzzled into the man’s hair, the soft strands of brown locks tickling his nose. “I love you.”

“Goodnight, you big softie,” Oikawa giggled at the protesting huff in his hair. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am weak for whiny oikawa and gentle ushijima please. 
> 
> if you know me in real life and you read this, you don't. or you do? just don't talk about this to me lmao or i will self combust


End file.
